2020
by QueenOfRussia
Summary: Summary; it's the year 2020, and things are starting to drastically change. The Earth's climate is raging out of control, the continents are moving back together, the water is rising and the animals are going out of control. By pure coincidence, Izaya and Shizuo stumble across each other in a moment of dire need. It's either work together or die...   AU Fic
1. Chapter 1

Summary; it's the year 2020, and things are starting to drastically change. The Earth's climate is raging out of control, the continents are moving back together, the water is rising and the animals are going out of control. By pure coincidence, Izaya and Shizuo stumble across each other in a moment of dire need. It's either work together or die...

AU Fic (izaya and shizuo don't know each other) but the character's personalities stay the same/ Izuo / smut

**Russia; no more fun and games for me(sob)! I'm going serious for this story. Oh joy. This was an idea that just suddenly came to mind and I just HAD to write it. :)**

**FaZe; no deaths?**

**Russia; maybe. But Shizuo and Izaya probably won't die.**

**Izaya; Geez that's assuring.**

**Russia; I also plan to make these chapters longer then I usually do.**

**FaZe; yay! Anyways, Russia does not own this story.**

**Russia; NOTE. In this story Izaya is slightly Older then Shizuo (both are the same hight) . Which is why he's **

**seme.**

**lllllllllllllllllll LINE BREAKER lllllllllllllllllll**

_Chapter 1; Flooded _

Izaya struggled against the rising water as it tugged him around like a rag doll.

He was absolutely baffled. One second he was watching a bad weather forcast and the next...

The ocean outside just _exploded._

Of course this would happen the one day he decided to break fom Ikebukuro and his tiresome work the water exploded.

He figured it was a tsunami. What else could it be? He also excepted his untimely and soon occurring death. The water was high enough that his head was smashing against the ceiling of his cottage every time he managed to surface. Bits of glass from his shattered windows were flying into his skin and mouth as he managed to pull himself towards the staircase. He was smashed up against those before he managed to push himself up.

He soon couldn't see the main level as the water started to fill the stairs.

He slid a few times, the power was cut and it just happened to be dark out. Go figure.

As Izaya reached the second floor, he realized something about situations like this.

The time either seemed to speed up drastically or switch to slow motion.

It was never in-between.

Looking around, he felt a small pang thinking about how all his expensive electronics would soon be submerged and unusable, but he figured he was a bit more important.

What threw him off the most was the fact that he could hear it. He could hear the water. And damn, it was _loud. _

If the rising water wasn't so loud and if it didn't sway his summer house so much, he almost could have pretended it wasn't there.

Izaya weighs his options, noting he didn't have much time left before the water caught up to him.

In a situation like this, he knew, If he panicked he wouldn't be able to think straight, his decisions would be impulsive

and he'd most likely die.

Heck, he was willing to give life a running chance now that he was out of the water.

He realized that he had only two rational options at this point, but both had flaws.

Option one; he could climb up to the third floor where the only exit was by window, so he'd need to hope the water didn't rise any further.

Option two; he could get up onto the patio on this floor and hope the water current wasn't too strong to prevent him from reaching the boat tied to one of the beams the patio rested on. Izaya hoped the boat had risen and was still attached to the pole. If the water or the boat didnt correspond to his plan he was most likely dead.

Option one seemed less drastic then the second one, almost as if it was convincing him that this wasn't as bad as it seemed and would blow over soon,

But he figured option two was a lot more logical at this point-

It he went upstairs to the last floor and the water rose higher he was just waiting to die. At least this way he had a living chance where he could actually _do _something.

He noticed the ground was getting wet; a bad sign. He could hardly believe the water was able to rise this high and he vaguely wondered of there were fish in this water. they were most likely dead, though...

He took a few switchblades and knifes out from his personal collection and a gun; he didn't really like using one but he had an odd compulsion to bring it. _How the hell is a gun going to help me in a flood? _He thought as he stuffed a bag he kept under the couch with stuff he figured he might have needed.

He hoped the stuff he packed would prove useful in the future (assuming he managed to survive his first encounter with his boat).

He tore the screen door opened and stepped out.

It was horrible. The wind was hitting him like a brick wall and all he could see beyond the deck was dark clouds, heavy fog and crashing water-

Dangerously close to the ground of the wooden deck.

The boat, a few meters away from him was bobbing up and down and pulling on the chain attachment.

It was being pulled with such force it shook the whole deck every time a large section of water shifted.

It was a large boat- two floors-

So Izaya wasn't too worried with it sinking, but if it crashed into something he was doomed. In this weather there was no way to control the ship unless he wanted to break the rudder or the wheel.

He looked over the water he was facing earlier. Wern't there other houses there? Izaya knew his house was by far the tallest in the collection of cottages lined up against the shore and he briefly wondered how the inhabitants were making out.

The most likely answer was death.

Izaya didn't know his neighbours very well, he didn't like making a habit of talking to people unless he had to when he was on vacation, but he wasn't exactly _happy _with the prospect of what had most likely happened to them.

He looked over at his boat and was charge at by two emotions; panic and relief.

Relief because now be could clearly see that the water wasn't going to stop anytime soon so he had made the right choice by chancing on the boat,

And panic because he had no idea how he would get to the boat and what he would do after that.

He looked around his deck until he came across a coil of white rope.

His brain began working almost immediately as he grabbed the now soaked rope. It didn't take long before he came up with what he though was a half solid plan.

Izaya took one of his knives and easily bent it into a hook shape

and tied the rope around the end of it.

He really hoped he had good aim.

He stretched the rope out and waited a few seconds untill he caught a glimps of the ladder peeking out from the top of the boat.

Izaya threw the rope with the hook at the end toward them. The wind blew it of course and it hit the rim of the ship. The raven cussed and pulled it back in as quickly as he could.

He could almost feel the seconds ticking by as the water reached up to his mid-calves as he threw the rope again.

Luck was on his side as it caught the second step of the string stairs. He gave a tug and pulled the latter in as it stretched off the boat. He reached out and grabbed the first step and began tying a complex series of knots to hold the stairs to the deck.

As he finished the boat gave another drastic pull and he found the side of his deck was beginning to split.

He swung his bag over his shoulder and took a few steady steps up. Every of the boats movements threatened to throw him off if he wasn't careful and the wind wasn't exactly helping.

He finally made it to the deck of the boat and pulled himself in.

He stood, which happened to be a lot more difficult then he had previously thought and looked over to see the deck was becoming de-rooted. That was _NOT _good.

Not having any other option, Izaya pulled another switchblade out and cut the stairs off before he went over to the chain hold.

He took a deep breath as he pulled the chain out.

Good thing too-

Because just as he did, the deck tore out.

If he had stayed there a second longer, the deck would have slammed into the boat, and no amount of reinforcements would have stopped it from at least denting the expensive boat.

**llllllllllllllll LINE BREAKER llllllllllll**

**Russia; yay! First chapter's done!**

**FaZe; Stay serious!**

**Russia; s-sorry. **

**Izaya; YES I GET TO TOP**

**Russia; the faster you review the fast I type the faster Izaya and Shizuo meet. :)**

**FaZe; no smilies.**

**Russia; damnit...**

**Izaya; REVEIW HUMMANS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Russia; hi again! **

**FaZe; Russia...**

**Russia; ehm, I'm deeply sorry that I have not yet updated My Dear Teacher; my life has suddenly become much busier and I seem to have a roadblock of ideas for My Dear Teacher. Sebas-chan...**

**Izaya; I'd better not die.**

**FaZe; why arn't you betaing this work?**

**Russia; I feel bad making Black Phantom Murder do so much work...**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllll LINE BREAKER lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

_**Chapter 2; Drowned **_

Shizuo growled as he stood outside the lobby of his apartment, a high large shielding him from the pouring rain outside.

However, the rain had proved even more frustrating then before as the heavy splashes on the ground soaked his pants up to his knee.

He was getting more ticked off by the minuet, but the apartment was a 'smoke free' building, so If h wanted to light a cigarette he had to do it outside.

Shizuo didnt get it. Just a few days ago it was hot enough to cook a thanksgiving turkey on the pavement and now it as raining Hollywood.

And according to the weather reports, it wasn't dying off any time soon.

It was especially bad news for the debt collector; while he wasn't too keen on turning into a baked crisp by walking to the grocery store, he hated rain even more.

And this wasn't just _rain._

The whole fucking Atlantic ocean was coming down on then. In fact, the past four dreary days had broken a few records in Japan.

Shizuo crushed the used cigarette under his foot to put it out, though he knew he didn't need to. Not in this weather.

Shizuo stepped back inside the lobby of his apartment. The lobbyist didn't even spare him aswcond glance.

_Good, _he thought. The woman was one of those neat freaks, and he was pretty sure she would disapprove of some one coming in with soaked trousers, even if he did leave here.

By the time he got up to his grubby apartment, he figured he really couldn't get into a more sour mood.

The blond plopped down on the couch and turned the television set on with the remote he fished out from between the cushions.

_"It's SPONGE BOB SQ-"_

**Click**

_"And what a beautiful pass that was to-"_

**Click**

_"Breaking news on the tsunami down south of Japan!"_

Out of habit, Shizuo almost clicked next, but this seemed interesting enough. Although living in Japan himself, tragedies that occurred outside of Ikebukuro didn't really spark up the life of the blond. As self-centered as it seemed, Shizuo didn't really care.

He leaned back into the couch, watching blurry helicopter footage of what looked like the tips of trees drowning in unbelievably high water, with the occasional tall building.

Well, at least it seemed like not too many people inhabited the place so at least the kill rate wouldn't be too huge.

The cameras switched back to the news reporter, a middle aged woman with short black hair and a professional looking pink suit sitting with what looked like a guest; an old man with white hair, glasses and a serious looking face.

_"...Reports say that the whole southern coast line has been flooded at least a mile deep, something that has never happend before in the history of Japan! The death count, however, is unknown at this point. While we wait for further updates, we've brought our meteorologist professor from the state uneversity to ask a few questions about this sudden rise in the water level._

_ "So, professor Seane, what would you concider the floods to be blamed on? A tsunami this big is-_

_ Unheard of."_

_ "Indeed it is," _the professor replyed.

_"The water itself has risen, and most suddenly. In all my years of studying the weather and it's changes, never before have I seen something like this."_

_ "But what could have caused this?"_

_ "We've been monitoring the climate change for the past few years. It seemes as if the worst is happening. The climate is getting hotter at a rate no one could have predicted! It seemed as if the freshwater sources are beginning to deminish as the oceans and seas grow bigger; I fear the water will not stop rising, and for an island such as Japan, that is a major concern."_

_ "W-wait, are you saying there's a chance Japan will _sink _into the ocean?"_

_ "Indeed I am. It Would explain this sudden burst of rainfall as well. Our charts indicate the precipitation is far from over._

_ I'm not saying this will happen any time soon, but I advise all of Japan's inhabitants remain cautio-"_

**Click.**

Shizuo almost couldn't believe it.

Something like that just _couldn't _happen, especially not that _fast. _

It was unheard of. Sure, Shizuo had heard enough about global warming and mealting ice caps and all that crap, but something like that couldn't happen so soon,

Right?

Shizuo stared out his window, deep in thought. The living room was dark; save for a few brightvflashes of lightning.

Shizuo wondered about how many peoe had seen the news broadcast that he just did. He wondered how many people were now paranoid, purchasing online tickets to another faraway country. How many people didn't see it, out shopping, simply not watching television, still living without a care in the world.

He wouldn't admit he was scared, no-

He found that too girlish.

Instead, he settled on calling Shinra.

That almost always helped, he thought.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllll LINE BRAKER llllllllllllllllllllllllll**

** Russia; and here you go!**

**FaZe; ^.^**

**Izaya; did I die?**

**Russia; of course not silly. There can't be smut If you two Havn't even met yet.**

**Izaya; well that assuring...**

** FaZe; REVIEW PEOPLE! REVEIWS FEED AUTHORS IN THE SAME WAY BREAD FEEDS NORMAL PEOPLE. **

**DONT LET ME STARVE.**


End file.
